


Hypnotically Delicious - The strangelicious magical misadventures of Dr. Orange Crush.

by cesarin



Series: Hypnotically Delicious a RISE TMNT Dirty Fic [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conditioning, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex, hero defeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin
Summary: A naughty idea based on an AU where Hypno-Potamus aka Mezmer-ron(or whatever his real name is lol) somehow managed to mind control Leonardo, granting him magical power. He then was able to use magic with impressive skill and effectiveness.Also delve into the struggles of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo as they attempt to rescue his brother.AU where the characters are already in their early 20's, years after they had defeated the Shredder.
Series: Hypnotically Delicious a RISE TMNT Dirty Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we will see Michelangelo's side of the whole problem.  
> From being trapped, to his downfall.

A loud explosion is something that he could remember very clearly.

He did not remember much else other than being thrown violently towards a wall while his brothers Donatello and Raphael were also thrown to the opposite side.

He braced and tried to pull himself into his shell to no avail. He expected a painful crash with one of the mirrors that adorned the room they were fighting in.

A crash that never came. 

He blinked before fear overtook him. He had indeed impacted the mirror.

But instead of shattering, the mirror started to absorb him very slowly like some sort of malevolent semi transparent goo.

He wiggled trying to fight it to no avail. Whatever gelatinous thing was holding and sucking him deeper, was holding his shell tightly while slowly expanding to his limbs.

As he looked frontwards seeking for aid, he found that he was indeed already inside the glass. The last layer sucking him like a trap.

He held his breath as soon the goo started to cover his head. Expecting some watery prison of some sort. 

Instead he just fell down on his ass with a soft bonk as he crossed the goo threshold...

He quickly got up only to find himself in some very strange place.

He was in a white room with no walls to be seen, looking at an infinite white.

The only distinctive area was the mirror wall from where he came. Which now looked like it had transformed into some sort of transparent glass.

A window that floated with no discernible support in the white void the turtle now stood.

To his surprise, he could see the fight inside this window. Still ragging on between his brothers Donatello and Raphael versus Leonardo and once useless hippo magician.

And to his bad luck, his side was losing badly. With both Donatello, already bleeding from cuts and his larger brother Raphael with battle damage on his shell.

He tried to push the glass at first, trying to get back to where he was.

But nothing happened. The glass was now solid.

He then tried smashing it with all his force. Even as the hits resonated with impressive power. The glass did not budged, it was not even scratched at all.

He could only look at what happened in the window like some diabolical live show TV.

And this is how our strangelicious magical misadventures of our orange turtle starts.. and his fall begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter will be mostly posted in first person from now on.


	2. Mirror Mirror in the wall, how screwed do you think I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo gets a good dose of fear as he gets first separated from his brothers. And now is trapped in an endless and featureless white void.  
> The only thing that accompanies him is an strange window that was connected to the real world by a magical mirror. And so far he had zero luck breaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, sorry for the huge delay.  
> Its been crazy. Job issues and then I got hit hard with an stomach bug. Also my birthday passed with little glory.

_He tried to push the glass at first, trying to get back to where he was._

_But nothing happened. The glass was now solid._

_He then tried smashing it with all his force. Even after Michelangelo's hits resonated with impressive power. The glass did not budge an inch, it was not even scratched at all._

_He could only look at what happened in the window like some diabolical live show TV where he was unable to do anything other than watch. Trapped in a dimensional prison._

_And this is how our strangelicious magical misadventures of our orange turtle starts.. and his fall begins._

* * *

Hello!

My name is Michelangelo!

I'm a turtle, a mutant turtle!

I'm one of 4. My brothers and I were together all our lives. Oh, did I mention that We're also ninjas? Our adoptive father was the famous TV martial artist star LOU JITSU!.

He trained all we needed to survive and more. Now we follow a vigilante routine where we radically save people of all types from bad guys. That's right brah, We're Heroes!

*chuckles*

Unfortunately being an hero doesn't always means things go well all the time. Take for instance my current situation.

I'm GOODAAAMN TRAPEEEEEED!!!! 

######

Pardon my outburst. I have no idea how long I have been trapped in this glass Prison.

And I can only watch and write/record this personal mental diary in hope I don't go mad. I had to go full Dr. Feelings to understand my position and try to asset the whole situation.

#####

I can only remember that last moment when my brothers had to flee.

Donatello was injured and he was full of cuts. Raphael was exhausted as well. Our foes.. my poor brainwashed brother Leonardo was also tired but still defiantly smiling while wearing a stage magician suit, and Mezme-ron was breathing hard sweating hiding begin Leonardo.

I remember screaming and crying, banging the glass. Raphael had to literally pick up Donnie as they used a smoke bomb to cloud their escape. I could still see the face of rage and desperation from brother. Cursing like a sailor and crying as he was extending his hands toward me.

The only thing I remember hearing before they disappeared is "We will come back, Well find you!". I took that like a promise.

#####

My brothers have been gone for... a day? It's impossible to tell, I can only see the destroyed room of this place on the window. While the other side has nothing that could be used as reference. Its just plain never ending white.

I can also remember that Leonardo casted a portal spell before he and Mesme-ron disappeared leaving him alone.

#####

Something weird in this prison. I feel hungry but at the same time I am not?

I also feel a bit of thirst but I'm not thirsty?

#####

I tried exploring the area and its never-ending. I think I walked for more than a day and I moved nowhere.

I found something weird in the other hand. Once I am 30 feet away from the mirror, I cannot get farther than that.

Either the mirror follows me everywhere I go, or I am rooted to the spot like an invisible wall was preventing me from moving on. But from my perspective, I am moving!

#####

Just found that I can't sleep either... I feel a bit tired but not sleepy enough to sleep. 

####

I'm not even sure what day it is. The place hasn't changed a single thing. And the room on the other side of the mirror continues trashed and damaged with nothing different.

####

I think I'm on my 4th week stuck here?

I found that I also do not need to pee or use the restroom.

But that was not the disturbing part. My naughty bits are gone! 

I just tried to pull down my pants because of not feeling the need to pee and found that I'm like some sort of cute turtle version of a Ken Doll.

Where my bits used to be, there is nothing. Just smooth skin. My butt is the same, nothing there.

In panic I went to check myself on the window glass surface. And in one area where I could see my reflection I also found that I have no hole beyond my mouth. I do not think I'm even breathing!

####

I'm soo bored! There is nothing to do here. This is probably my worst nightmare. Being stuck somewhere with nothing to do where time does not seem to pass and where I am unable to die, eat, sleep or even play with my penis!

Hu ho, Just found another downsize... I HAVE NO PENIS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

####

I calmed down a bit. The whole penis missing thing distracted me from something very important.

Weird thing I did not notice, the window from my prison had actually changed. There was a weird electric noise coming from it and the glass was opaque white for a second, then the room behind the glass was different.

It was obviously the room was from a luxurious mansion of some sort and not a display museum like the one before.

This room had an exquisite large bed, I think Raph would have plenty of space to toss around and sleep comfortably. 

The whole thing was themed in white and silver, with gold accents. The walls were white with gold and silver details and filled with mirrors and frames with exquisite antique paintings. 

A White door was also visible but it was almost closed, only leaving a crevice with nothing visible.

####

I could hear people talking behind the wall! I could not understand at all but also cannot identify who the voices are. The sounds are muffled and distorted. But man, are they loud?

####

I'm starting to lose hope. It feels like I have been here for months. Nothing ever changes. I just spend my time just sitting near the window glass in hope I can hear something and catch something. The hunger and thirst feeling is still annoying but tolerable but I don't know how long until it becomes an issue.

####

Finally heard something! Unfortunately it was the bad kind of thing. 

I mean, I was trying yet AGAIN to walk away from the floating window. Not that I could go anywhere as the window still followed me. But I could barely heard what sounded like Leo.

I ran back to the window as fast I could only to see my jaw drop.

####

I knew Leonardo was sort of brainwashed or controlled in some way, but we never knew how bad it was until today.

When I mentioned Leonardo in my prior entry, I did not expect to see Leonardo candidly entering the room wearing only a classy magician white suit and blue tuxedo style jacket combo.... and socks.

He was completely nude. Infact something weird with him as he walked in. 

He was indeed nude down there with no sign of our usual gym spandex shorts. And.. omg.. his bits were visible and something was visible in the entrance.

####

Something weirder going on. There was no way! Leonardo had some sort of sex toy in the slit. And... We all have our little dingies there. There is no way he could fit that huge looking toy inside there! 

####

I was completely perplexed by what my big bro was wearing that I did not notice the hypnopotamus entering the room following in.

And to make things worse... he was pant-less. His mammoth sized dong hypnotically swing side to side as he moved towards the bed where Leonardo was.

####

HOLY COW, HOLY COW!! My brother is smiling widely as the creepy hippo was groping and molesting him! WHAT?!!

My brother just turned around, lifted his leg and the big mutant started groping his buttchecks and the in betweens. That made me notice that Leo had a dildo in his ass as well.

####

Oh my god, Leo is moaning pretty loud. Hypno just removed the toy(A toy that I suspect is magical as its symbols in the base are glowing blue) and then started to finger my brother's ass.

My face is flushed red as I see how my brother seems to be enjoying the molestation.

####

I again notice that my brother eyes are always cloudy with some sort of weird purple shine covering them. Is this how Hypno is hypnotizing my brother? OH GOD! The moaning is getting louder!

####

Hypno had just removed an impossibly large toy from my brother's slit. There was no way it could fit normally and I'm pretty sure magic is involved!

Yikes, I think he.. damn. I think he modified.. my brother's body? 

Confession time! When I reached my 18th birthday I had asked Don and April for.. ahem.. for something special as I was curious. They both agreed for only once. So.. hmm.. thanks to April I know what a vagina and clit looks like. It was my first time and April was awesome and patient.

Leo seems to have one now? Did hypno do this?

####

It got worse. I just had seen my brother willingly push Hypno to the bed face up and stroke that giant dick with both of his hands.

####

EWWW! Leo just took the giant thing and started to lick the swollen glans aka the penis tip.

####

Oh my god.. he seems to love giving head so much, the moans are insane.

How did hypo transform my dear brother, our leader and ninja sass master into a gigantic slut? Dr. Rude would have a field day with the criticism and flowered remarks that would make a sailor proud.

####

That is .. not ok... No no no no no... My brother just somehow got half the size of that dick inside his beak. Thats impossible! And he keeps doing it back and forth with little effort!

JEEBUS!!!

####

He stopped sucking, was not fun to heard that wet noise as the dick left his beak and left precum residues still connecting.

####

Leo just hopped on top of Hypno and I think I know where this is heading. The worst? I cant stop watching. Something inside me feels funny.

####

Called it!

Leonardo put his hands on the chest for support and his legs around Hypno's waist. He then flexed his legs while the monstrous dick 's top was already half inserted into my bro's cunt.

I was mesmerized how the dick slowly disappeared inside my brother's body with ease inch by inch. All while moaning his heart out.

It took a minute or so. It was incredible how much went in.

The enlarged balls of hypno now were touching Leonardo's ass.

Thats what they call a literal "balls deep"!!

####

Leo was now bouncing up and down on that dick. The moaning and screams are insane.

Leo is calling and screaming about how much he loves being dicked by his "master". 

I still can't look away, the way the huge balls slam on my brother's ass is strangely hypnotic.

The weird feeling is getting worse. 

####

I wonder if they are doing it on purpose just to taunt me.

Leo just had a clear orgasm, he is dripping juices everywhere. Its impressive and nasty at the same time.

Hypno then pushed him to change position as Leo panted. He's was just turned around, shell facing hypno and his plastron towards the mirror I was in.

And down he went again with a wet slurp.

This time Hypno was nowhere as delicate as the first. He just plunged his dick all in inside Leo a single swoop.

Leo was now moving like a ragdoll, being held from the waist by hypno as he was fucked hard. 

####

I think its the 4th orgasm Leo had. They are still fucking and I can't stop watching my poor brother being destroyed.

Not that he seems to mind, he seems blissful and delighted to be dicked again and again.

####

They changed positions again. Leo was just dropped on the bed face up.

Hypno then mounted him from the top while keeping my brother's legs completely stretched sideways. Of Donnie was here he could comment that our brother was being subjected to a perfect "matting press".

####

Hypno's hips are still going up and down as my brother just screamed to another orgasm. He was still fucking Leo relentlessly.

There is even a pool of fluids by the bed's border!

####

Hypno just taunted Leonardo to take his load like a "good slut". I was covering my face as I see the monstrous dong being pushed hard on my brother's and then the clear cum fluids dripping around.

####

My brother was obviously fucked silly by that bastard. He is just staring faceup with eyes unfocused and a happy smile as his cunt drips the hippo's fluids.

But he wasn't done.

That damn hippo just rubbed my brother's clit and swollen cunt and then inserted the toy back in, one in each hole.

####

Mezme-ron or whatever his name is... just used magic and the bed was mad, the mess was cleaned and he picked my almost unconscious brother's body from the bed. Leaving the place pristine like nothing had occurred.

I just flopped down to the floor on my white endless prison shacking. I do not know what to feel.

Part of me is horrified of how my brother was defiled. But then he also seemed to enjoy it so much and did not seem like he was being forced to.

Then his whole "Master" talk was creepy as shit. But the most weird thing is.. did Hypno used magic to remove my brother's male member and turn it into a cunt for the hippo's own pleasure?

That damn feeling inside me is stirring. I swear I'm somehow horny. Not like I can do anything, I'm still null down there like a Ken doll.

And I cannot go to sleep or do anything but to rewatch everything on my memory. This is a cruel torture.

####

I'm not sure if this is a new day or how many time had passed. But they are at it again.

Leonardo again entered the room, this time he removed his magician jacket.

Hypno smiling behind him.

Leo did not even turn this time, he just leaned on to the bed showing his muscular ass to a pleased Hypno.

That pervert wasted no time and started to grope my brother right away. And very little time later, the toys were removed leaving my brother dripping wet, wagging his tail like a slut waiting for his price.

####

I tried to look away, I tried to sit down. But the noises were still hammering in my hears.

I took a peek again on the window just to see my brother being impaled from behind doggy style smiling like an overjoyed sex nymphomaniac. 

####

Leonardo moaned again loudly, that would be his 4th orgasm. Leonardo or hypno seems to love being on top with his leg spread and his back facing the large hippo. The hippo's hips going up and down like a mechanized piston, wetly slapping inside my brother.

####

I think it was his 6th orgasm. Is it a limit or something? Mezme-ron came again inside my way too overjoyed brother, who did not mind being breed. And like before, after a few minutes. The toys were slapped right in again. Sealing my brother's private bits with the strange glowing symbols.

It was weird to see Mezme-ron either carrying my sex dazed brother bridal style out of the room or holding his hand (while my brother wobbles out of the room... barely able to walk) .Then they leave the room and with magic the room again is left in pristine condition.

####

This must be a joke. After a few hours with nothing to do again, being bored to dead. While being plagued of these weird feelings of thirst, hunger and now horniness. These feelings are getting more and more annoying and prevalent every time Harder to ignore.

And then? They are back at it up again!

Remember I talked about torture? Well this is indeed torture, a cruel type of torture.

I can't do nothing but to watch how my brother reached bliss 6 times, AGAIN. Then as fast as they came in, they leave the room. Leaving me alone for hours to repeat the cycle.

####

I lost count of time. I can only count the number of times Leonardo was brought to this room, fucked infront of the mirror I am imprisoned in.

I'm starting to think this is deliberate to test my resolve or just to break me. I swear the moans and screams of my brother still echo in my brain after they are gone. Hard to drown them now.

####

I'm really losing hope. I now lost count of how many times my poor brother Leo was fucked silly.

I think I'm about to break as well. 

A few hours ago I almost lost it and could barely contain my tears.

####

THERE IS HOPE THERE IS HOPE!. I HEARD HIM.. ITS DONNIE! HE CAME BACK FOR ME.

I WAS DOZING OFF AND I HEARD HIM!!

####

Donnie voice was so clear and close so I smashed my head on the glass in hope to see him as my rescuer.

Oh god, I missed my brother so much!

.

.

.

.

I was wrong.. I was so wrong.... In Dr. Delicate Touch, he would have screamed on my face "YOU ARE FUCKED!, DONE!"

My jaw fell to the floor when I saw my dear brother Donnie sans battleshell and equipment walking inside the room. He only had his bandana and gym shirts on. There was something bulgy in his pants which only made me think of the worst.

But the worst already had happened. Donnie was all smiling talking with Hypno like they were the best friends.

They walked next to each other, holding the other from the waist like they were close lifelong buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: The mirror universe alters time perception  
> Note 2: The mirror universe also changes the body and its behaviors in weird ways.  
> Note 3: There are a ton of errors on writing, I will be correcting them as time goes by.


	3. CHANGE! I'm starting with the turtle in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down the rabbit hole.  
> Michelangelo has to asset his options as his much hoped rescue options faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry smut incoming!  
> And Michelangelo is tortured in the worst/delicious way.
> 
> This is narrated from Michelangelo's viewpoint.  
> No BETA therefore tons of writing mistakes. My apologizes.

_I was wrong.. I was so wrong.... In Dr. Delicate Touch, he would have screamed on my face "YOU ARE FUCKED!, DONE!"_

_My jaw fell to the floor when I saw my dear brother Donnie sans battleshell and equipment walking inside the room. He only had his bandana and gym shirts on. There was something bulgy in his pants which only made me think of the worst._

_But the worst already had happened. Donnie was all smiling talking with Hypno like they were the best friends._

_They walked next to each other, holding the other from the waist like they were close lifelong buddies._

* * *

#####

Then what I feared most happened.

As he looked with more intent, it was clear that Donnie had that damn purple haze in his eyes as my other brother Leonardo.

The most damning evidence was him calling Hypno "Master" happily as he sat down in the bed's borders. Something that he would never said to anyone freely like that, not even dad.

Then the damn hippo's pants disappearing in a flick of magic, revealing his oversized dong that was already pulsating as it hardened info a full erection.

Donnie wasn't even minding that flesh monster. He actually seemed to crave it with a smile. As he bent down forward with both his hands on his gym pants, pulling them down. Hypno twirled his moustache pleasantly like a villain as he looked at my brother's ass.

With little interest, my brother shock his leg freeing it from the unneeded gym shorts. Casting them aside and out of the way.

Shorts that fell to the floor with a soft noise revealing something in the front and back of my brother. Something that I had feared the most.

Donnie had those plugs as well, like those of Leo. Both his ass and his "new" cunt were perfectly covered with the special sex toys with the same magic like symbols. But this time they symbols glowed purple instead of blue. I assumed they would light up based on our power?

A shiver followed me as I imagined myself with similar plugs, imagining them shining the same orange as my body markings, bandana and Ninpo magic.

At the moment I somehow pictured myself with those plugs, the hippo dirtily touching my private parts. Me smiling expectantly as he removed the plugs, my body ready to take his dick.

I shock my head, telling myself "GO AWAY" while I tried to continue watching what unfolded infront of me.

My brother straightened out after liberating himself from those gym shorts. Then he was led by Hypno, who with one gloved hand lifted my brother's left and with the other rubbed the inside side of his tights.

It did not take long for Hypno to move his free hand on the private parts of my brother. Removing the damning plugs from my brother's cavities with surprisingly skill. Donnie sighted pleased and looked contented as he was freed. I was always asked myself why, but I already knew the answer.

Then with clear intent, Hypno took his now erected monster dong with one hand. Still keeping my brother's leg up with the other. Then inserted the tip, my brother's fleshy bits expanded to accommodate the monster made of flesh penetrating.

My brother clearly looked like he loved having that intruding thing in his front hole. And I can guess easily what will happen next with no chance of being wrong.

Just like the first time I seen Leo take that thing all in and started riding in, the hippo along with Donatello moved backwards. Allowing the once failed magician to lay down on the bed as my brother moved along, keeping the tip inside him at all times like an orchestrated dance.

Soon Hypno was set up in the bed and my brother with his legs partially bent leaned backwards, his hands fell backwards until he found support on the chest of the magician.

At the same time, the magician moved his hands towards my brother's waist. 

And that moment that everyone knew would happen, happened.

My brother let Hypno lead him, with both gloved hands on his side. The magician pulled my brother in.

And like the other times with my brother Leo, like it was some sort of hypnotic bullshittery. I could not advert my eyes as the monstrous mutant dick disappeared on my brother's cunt with deliberately slow speed.

I could still see how my brother breathing changes, his little moans increased in frequency. How he bit his lips and closed his eye as the fleshy bits of his vag extended to the max trying to accommodate that thing.

I swear I gasped in horror as my brother was pushed upwards as these humongous balls from that dirty magician finally bumped on my brother's fleshy entrance. filling his insides fully.

I could soak in the annoying sardonic question by Hypno as he asked my brother if he was all right after my brother gasped of being stretched to the max. Probably fitting like a glove thanks to some dubious perverted dark magic.

After a "Yes master, I'm ready for you" broken with some gasps, the damn rapist started to move while groping my brother's plastron dirtily.

Unfortunately for me, I had to endure another row of the same. Just like my other older brother Leonardo, Donnie was pushed up and then down. The large venous shaft impaling my brother repeatedly. I could do nothing but endure and be a mere spectator of my brother's body being defiled sexually.

I stared to tremble as the moans and groans of sexual nature increasing in intensity as the speed of penetration continued. At this moment, I swear I was so close to losing it. Seeing my once proud, stoic and technologically inclined and genius fall of graze. Lecherously enjoying every thrust and even demanding more.

And that was not all. I could swear Hypno had planned this from the start. As I suffered from behind the impervious window, he constantly goaded and ordered my brother to loudly and proudly proclaim how much he loved being fucked silly.

As the slapping noise got louder and louder, the gigantic balls of the magician slammed into my brother's groin and tights. I could only furiously watch as Donnie moaned and reacted to the "Don't you love this Donatello"? and other dirty questions and suggestions by Hypno.

My brother reacted as expected, proclaiming how much he loved being fucked.

And to my shame my fury diminished, slowly transforming into greedy and lustful greed.

My mind again slipped, I swear I could not stop the images of looking myself into a mirror as I greedily lifted and lowered myself into that fat dick. Donnie's moans being obscured and replaced with his own.

By the time I regained my senses. One hand was where my front slit and the other on my back where my anal entrance would be.

Unfortunately for me. This damn place, It refused to let me even feel enough. Just a muted feeling. My Ken-like doll body with no seams and holes frustated me as I rub the rubber-like surface. 

I end just disappointingly let it as I lean on the window and open my eyes again.

The noise of my older brother in purple cumming his brains out with screams of insults yet full of ectasy made me come back to my senses. I blinked as my brother's fluids dripped from the shaft then to the balls of his rapist and then to the bed border and floor.

The ravage continued for minutes, the damn magician milking one orgasm after the next. The ragged voice of my brother gasping, moaning and cursing like I had never seen before. He unashamedly had let go by his brainwashing master. Liberating my once gentle mathematical minded brother in to a rude dirty cum dumpster.

By the end, the sixth orgasm happened. The hippo came hard inside my brother. Both smiling and my brother dorkily laughed softly like he had never before.

They took a bit of time to unwind before that bastard hippo pulled out sloppily, a torrential amount of cum washing out from my brother's hole in to the floor.

And with a quick move, the magician plugged my brother back with the toy. Trapping his disgusting fluids inside my brother before plugin his ass as well.

I could only stare as Hypno held my brother who precariously balanced on his wobbly legs. Letting himself be lead out of the room. And like before, with a single snap of fingers.. The room returned to its natural status. My brother and the magician clothes even came back magically.

Unfortunately for me, I was again left with no company other than an empty room. Trapped, alone, with nothing but myself. Still behind my glass prison.

##########

It's probably the 4th time I found myself sobbing staring at the empty room.

What can I do? My weapons do not work here. I can't even summon my ninpo form.

##########

That damn Hypno is now alternating. He's fucking my twin brothers one after the one.

#########

I wished for once I as wrong. But as I suspected, Raphie is under Mezme-Ron's control.

I could see his shadow when the door was full open. He was on all fours and hypno was smacking him from behind doggie style.

The orgasm screams and his polite apologies for being rude could easily be heard from where I was, and as usual I could do nothing but listen and watch as his insides were tainted by the frantic and methodical thrusts. Claiming yet another of my brothers, converted into sex addicts ready to please a filthy joke of a magician.

########

I could swear Mezme-Ron has been looking or making side eyes not at the mirror. But at me.

He was fucking my brother Donatello like usual but I could see his eyes focus on me straight on. He even was leaning to one side, the side I was leaning on the glass of mirror.

#######

I'm now sure he is. He has been fucking my twin brothers in the same way. They facing me, they moaning straight at me, they taking that huge dick all the way in while I could see them square.

And every now and then I could see him taking a peek looking at the mirror. 

I even changed sides a few times and he looked straight at me each time.

FUCK YOU!!!!, FUCK YOUUUUU for destroying my brothers and my family!!

######

He has been fucking my brothers non stop. He isnt even trying to hide the fact he is watching me as I look at my brothers in desperation, , fear, anguish, lust and broken hope.

He is probably savoring how broken I am now.

Well you're right. I'm freaking broken. I'm done.

#######

I completely lost it. I fell to my knees sobbing loudly. I could swear I was even whailing loudly.

Screaming I wanted to be with my brothers. I wanted to be back home, I wanted to be back to our family. For things to be back to normal.

I keep banging the glass and then I slipped until I was on my knees.

I probably was crying more for quite a bit of time. My tear filled hands staining the glass.

######

I wished I was dead.

#####

I feel abandoned, Hypno hasn't fucked my brothers in quite a bit now. Or if he has, he hasn't tried to show me anymore.

I was there in the floor crying when I heard a polite cough coming from the glass.

I tried to ignore it until it sounded again, louder.

I stood up and gods, the reflection on the glass showed I looked like shit. A ghoulish turtle losing its color. 

And to my surprise.. there he was.

Mezme-Ron looking straight at me as he stood right in front of the mirror. What a joke.

I wondered if he was about to mock me. To boast how much he has damaged all of my brothers.. and me.

I was surprised when he said that he had a "proposition". And I already sort of knew what kind of proposition it was.

I stood erected defiantly face to face (mirror glass in-between of course).

He was very clear.

"My proposition is very simple. I offer you to rejoin your brothers, make the family whole again with me. I promise to threat you well" he said.

"I offer you the ability to learn magic from me, I will feed you, take care of you and satisfy you. Only things you have to do is accept a simple contract and obey my will" he added.

"You've seen how much your brothers enjoy my companionship and what I can offer them. They are happy with me and I provide to them"

And then he obviously mentioned the alternative:

"Or... unless you want to be on that mirror for a long time. Probably forever" Your choice.

If I had one inch of fight left in me I would have flipped him off with all the rudeness of Dr. Rude mixed with hints of Donnie's most exquisite insults. Unfortunately I'm burned. I'm done. I can't stand anymore.

So I nodded at him.

Then his face softened and smiled. A genuine smile of his old self before he became this monster he is now.

He extended his hand to me but then retracted and added "No tricks little one".

I just nodded again. Full of despair as I accepted my doom. "Will I ever be myself?" I asked myself but I had no answer.

Mezme-Ron extended his hands and surprisingly me, he pierced the glass. The glass like the first time I was sucked inside, started to behave like liquid.

Soon his hand entered the mirror and enticed me to grab his hand.

I followed suit and held his hand. I was surprised how strong he was now.

He pulled me and I entered the liquid glass. Soon I could finally feel the air. Real air!

Under other circumstances I would have said how good that felt as I descended. Emerging from the glass like a floating angel being pulled by him. Descending from the elevated position of the pristine mirror into the white floor infront of him.

Kind of ironic, because of the parallels of what was happening. My descend from normality towards my corruption at the hands of what was an inept self proclaimed magician with a dumb stage name.

And there I was, at the foot in front of him.

Fearful but somehow I feel expectantly to see what happened. You know you've reached rock bottom emotionally when you just want the worst to come by and be done with it. And this was my bottom. Or so I thought.

And there I was. I just stood there my arms behind my back looking at the ground. Standing, in front of my brother's corruptor whose eyes appeared to look right into my soul. 

For I knew, that my descent into darkness was just about to begin.

########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the mirror affects perception not only physical but also time.  
> What Michelangelo thinks time wise is pretty wrong.
> 
> Also dark spells soon!

**Author's Note:**

> The way these chapters will be written differently. Most from the point of Michelangelo himself.


End file.
